dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Exobyte (Pre-Augments)
Please see Exobyte (Augments) for the current implementation of Exobytes. Created by Brainiac, the Exobyte is a miniature nanite roughly the size of a flea. Capable of downloading near infinite amounts of data and energy, the nanite is capable of killing an opponent by entering their body and digitizing them cell by cell, usually analyzing them in the process. Following data-retrieval exobytes are also capable of attacking in a swarm to digitise allocated targets or infect a target with an allocated virus. Involvement Traveling from an alternate future, Lex Luthor arrives on present day Earth and releases canisters of exobytes into the civilian populace; causing those infected to inherit meta human and magical powers and abilities. Upon noting that the new superpowered beings appearing on Earth were due to the use of his own Exobytes, Brainiac sends Harvester Ships to reclaim the powers Exobytes by abducting and digitizing the people affected by them. As factions began to form between heroes and villains, the exobytes and their powers became a much sought after commodity, with many factions battling each other for possession of the nanobytes. Over time, the exobytes that had not infected a target began to deteriorate; turning into Exobits to be claimed for further research by both hero, villain and civilian factions. Alternate Future Breaking into Lex Luthor's Antarctica-based laboratory, a single Exobyte downloaded 82% of Luthor's data on Magic, Metahumans and Metatechnology before it was captured. Its capture served as a lure for Luthor to meet and ally with Brainiac. However, following Luthor's victory over the Justice League and Brainiac's betrayal, the exobytes were released en-mass to attack and digitize Earth's population alongside Brainiac's other forces. Using a small force of heroes and villains, Luthor manages to abduct some exobytes and use them in a plan to travel to the past and bestow the exobytes upon average civilians in order to make them superpowered in an attempt to create an army to stop Brainiac's invasion. Research and Development Exobytes are one of the core elements of R&D. Used in conjunction with equipment interfaces by following the formula given on R&D plans they allow the players to create equipment mods and can also be used to create various sorts of supply consumables. Exobytes are created at research and development tables by combining 8 exobits. There are 6(+1) types of exobyte that can be created: *Aggressive Exobyte (red-colored) created by combining 8 Aggressive Exobits *Support Exobyte (yellow-colored) created by combining 8 Support Exobits *Fortified Exobyte (blue-colored) created by combining 8 Fortified Exobits *Super-Speed Exobyte (white-colored) created by combining 8 Super-Speed Exobits *Vengeful Exobyte (purple-colored) created by combining 4 Aggressive Exobits with 4 Fortified Exobits *Tenacious Exobyte (orange-colored) created by combining 4 Aggressive Exobits with 4 Support Exobits *Durable Exobyte (green-colored) created by combining 4 Support Exobits with 4 Fortified Exobits The type of exobyte will determine the type of equipment mod that can be created with it (for example: a Tenacious Exobyte, colored orange, will allow players to create Orange Equipment Mods). It is possible, albeit extremely rare, to receive a complete exobyte from an exobit source. One case of this happening resulted in a durable exobyte and a fortified exobit, while another harvested a vengeful exobyte and an aggressive exobit. Gallery File:Exobyte_mentalray_01.jpg|Concept Render File:ExobyteCanisters.jpg File:MagicExobytes.jpg File:TechExobytes.jpg File:Exobyte1.png File:KillerFrostDeath.jpg File:ExobyteGL.jpg File:LegendsComicIncursionExobytes.jpg File:LegendsComicExobytes.jpg Trivia *The name "exobyte" may be a reference to the exabyte, which is an extremely large unit for digital information and equals approximately 1,000,000,000,000,000,000 bytes. *Exobyte containers are marked with the bio-hazard symbol. See Also * Exobit * Research and Development Category:Brainiac Category:Research and Development Category:Tech Category:Gadgets powers Category:Glossary